


Second Thoughts

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Tell me, Inquisitor, have you ever thought about having children?” Varric asked, briefly glancing up from the parchment he was scribbling on.





	Second Thoughts

“Tell me, Inquisitor, have you ever thought about having children?” Varric asked, briefly glancing up from the parchment he was scribbling on. Xanthe laughed, a melodious sound that echoed through the halls of Skyhold.

“Ancestors, no. Not even if you paid me.”

But when Blackwall walked past, deep in conversation with Horsemaster Dennet, a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

“On second thought… maybe someday. With the right person.” She murmured to herself, barely loud enough for Varric to hear. He glanced up again, before noting down her response and her expression. This would be perfect for one of his novels.


End file.
